Scarlet Blonde
by recon12
Summary: there's Two Naruto's at the same time ones a girl from the future yet looks the same age as the male Naruto? she had been betrayed by some body she cant remember? what will the male Naruto think when they finally meet what will the others do or think for that matter. darkish rated PG-15 viewers beware! warning grammar isn't that great. no parings as of yet either.


I don't own Naruto. OK this is slightly dark. Its humor isn't for everybody, and it's a gender bender fic as well as being a time travel one.

Naruto isn't all powerful in this one but is still strong The one sent back in time for those who can't figure it out is Naruto after he defeats pain. Well a little bit after at least. This story is rated pg-15 due to its violence, nudity, language and sense of humor. There are some jokes in here for anyone that has watched certain movies over the years to say the least, to an extent at least.

* * *

"Water"

"It was flowing all around me. I knew I was drowning, yet I found a strange peace in it as I watched it weave around me and the sun shining through it, my hearing muffled by it."

"I was in a trance so at peace even as my lungs started to fill."

'Live'

"Live, why it pointless…"

'There are things yet to be done.'

"What things, and why do I need to do them?"

'Are wrath must be quenched!'

"Wrath? What wr.. That's right I was betrayed. But who was it?"

Then a sudden pull, sudden desire came forth. Not a desire to live or even one for self pervasion, but one to get even, to finish something that needed to be done."

So when I felt my feet touch the bottom I field my legs with charka and jumped out.

(Splash)

As soon as I landed I fell to my knees and hands and started to cough up water.

(cough,cough)

My vision was blurry and my body felt heavy, my breathing was irregular and my mind was racing with thoughts. Why was I betrayed, why can't I remember and how did I end up in that river?

I then tried to remember what happen before. The harder I tried the more pain I seem to feel. There was a party for me. Drinks where raised in my honor, I had done it I had become a hero of the leaf; people final recognized me then, then darkness? Wait there had been pain and that smile, it had been the most unnerving thing I had felt but who did it belongs to and why do I feel that it was a friend? Then a voice something was said "god night Naruto may you rot in hell for all time." That's it! It was ….

Then darkness seems to claim me once again and all thoughts cease to be once again.

When I woke it was night. The moon was high in the sky with few clouds to out. The stars that could be seen shine brightly. I noticed my hair was blocking some of my vision and moved it behind my ear and lad on my back. The voice whose was it again... dam I can't seem to remember now.

Whoever was it why did they kill me? Why did they do it? Was it jealousy was it for avenge, or was it something different all together?

(Stomach growling.)

Well it's time to get up no point in trying to figure something out on an empty stomach.

Wait the dead cant get hungry, can they?

When I look down I notice for starters I was naked ok that's odd in its self. Next being breasts ok, look a little lower it's gone… hmmmm that's interesting.

Three minutes pass then screaming.

"What The Fuck! Is going on!"

After freaking out trying and not succeeding in knowing how his now her current form came to be and wear her clothes were at and ten minutes of deep breathes later are hero is somewhat back to normal.

"Ok let me lay the facts out I'm know a girl somehow a younger one at that maybe twelve or thirteen by my guess I'm naked and my hair is at my waist. O and I had died can't forget that I'm in a forest that seems very familiar and I'm starveling."

Check list done now to decide on what to do next. Well I am starting to get cold along with my hunger…

Ok my mine is made up I need to fine some cloths and get some food, and if I'm lucky I will fine some of the gods delicacies Raman!

With a clear mine and objective under way Naruto ran up to the top of the tallest tree in her vicinity. To only see more trees in every direction. "shit" that's not good. She was about to pick a random direction and start walking when she caught sight of a little bit of light coming from the southeast. Smiling at this she started to head that way hiding her presents as much as she could. Why creating ten clones and having five go to the left of the light and the others to go the right. Then she decides to create five more to come with her.

As she nears the light she hears laughter then a man starts to speak.

"Ok guys I got a story for you. I walk into this bar ok it's just filled with the fines asses and the biggest boobs you ever did see. These girls were smoking hot. Not like the local bitches. "

"O come on man get to the point already it's not like we believe you on the finest bitches around thing."

"Yea men just get on with it"

"Ok, ok gees no respect at all, now as I was saying these girls where hot and waiting for some real love in…"

Naruto hearing enough as well as seeing enough figured they were just bandits and she could take them done with littlie effort. She signals her clones to attack they didn't know what hit them the five men around the fire where knocked out before they could even say anything. The Weapons taken and silent deaths awaited all the bandits even the ten that wear asleep in the tents.

As Naruto looked around at the clothes, weapons, and food gathered by her clones, she began to pick an outfit out. She grabs a black pair of pants and rips the legs off so they would make as shorts that came to her mid thigh, and grabbing a belt to hold them on her waist since they would fall off otherwise. Then grabbing a white shirt being the only light color shirt she could fine. Not seeing any orange base cloths at all. She grabbed the smallest pair of sandals she could fine from one of the younger bandits probably around her age. They wear still big on her by a size or two. Last she found an odd thing to see some red ribbon. Thinking about how her hair kept getting in her way she decided to use it to tire it in a low ponytail. She then gathered all of their money in a pile and began counting it as she sat done to eat by the fire leavening her clones to stand guard.

1,617,010 Ryo. Not bad for a bunch of bandits with this I should be fine once I get to a village and figure out where I am. Though I'm confident I'm in the land of fire it's just wear.

"As I watch the fire spark and burn memories began to run amok in the flames. Memories of the nine tails and how it had almost consumed me yet again but thanks to my father it was contained and back in my control. I then began to dwell on the beast till the point that I needed to seal the seal with my own eyes again. As I left my shirt up and us the chakra to revile it I notice then that it wasn't appearing. I tried again still nothing then reached inside of myself to try and feel its power. Nothing nothing at all I didn't know how to feel at this. Does that mean it's gone forever or did it escape when I died?"

I didn't know how to feel about this, I really didn't. was it a blessing or a curse to later bit me? Something new to think about, well I will tried and sleep and get a early start tomorrow.

At that are hero went to sleep dreaming of a giant Ramen bath and Raman slide eating all the way. When he woke it was with a big goofy grin and drool coming done the side of his mouth. His clones being dispelled after breakfast and after he packed his things to go in a backpack including most of his money and some in his newly acquired wallet.

As he pulled out the map he had found amongst the bandits when he went over there corpses one more time in the morning to make sure she didn't miss anything. She found out she is in fire country just along its border's a village not being too far out half a day's journey at best. Why being a week or two out from Konohagkure. Sure she could get there within a day or two if she pushed herself but she wanted to have her Barings a little bit and maybe get some Raman. Her mouth was watering just thinking about it. She seemed to be crazing more than normal lately probably since she hasn't had it in some time.

She had some kunai on her know so she didn't feel so naked any more. She thought this as she neared the small village. As she entered the front gate some people gave her odd looks. There probably trying to figure out if I'm a bandit or not. The kunai without a ninja headband probably looks odd.

As she entered a store and fond a news paper stating the date, she nearly faints at seeing it. 13 (ANT) March 5.

Ok I'm back in time when I became a Genin Weird.

Deciding she really needed to sit down she finds a Raman stand to do just that and get her favorite treat. Five bowls later and she still can't seem to get over it.

"This means I could prevent so much help so many people and maybe get pointed Hokage to before Garra, Smirks at that thought."

But wait if I'm not me then who am I well ok I do have blond hair but I still don't think I could pass as myself could I? Also with mixing the fox might raise some eye brows if I try to claim to be myself. I wonder what they would get hung up more over the fact that I'm a girl now or that I'm missing the nine tails.

Either way I'm not going to know till I get back there, at that I left to continue my journey to my home. Until I saw some ninjas running from a building that then exploded. Ok I think I should do something about this. There were three of them hidden in the mist ninjas with the scratch running throw it. Ok outlaw ninjas cool I can take them. With that thought I created twenty clones and they chase after as I and another twenty went to cut off their escape, surrendering them in the market place. Me and most of my clones pulled out kunai six got Rasengan ready to deploy.

"So give up yet or do you want this to go the hard way."

"what do you think you can stop us kid."

"the hard way it is." At that I engage shuriken flew clones attacked and the Rasengan launched.

As one went down with the main attack stuck and one was injury but throw exploding kunai. Thus Taking out fifteen clones, the other display high level of hand to hand combat. And defeated another ten clones so I then crated another fifty clones and had them charge why having one clone hit the ground with a Rasengan creating dusk and debris to fill the air. Why my clones kept them busy and there field of vision hindered I came from behind and took the Tai user out. Why my clones did the same to the injury one.

When the smoke cleared I and my remaining clones had the three ninjas tied up, the local authorities standing by along with citizens looking on to see what happen. When they saw me I smiled and waved at them saying "hey I got them for you no need to thank me" they didn't know what to do at first, till a large man with a goatee and bald head appeared and thanked me. He also asked if I would come with him for the reward money. Not seeing a reason not to go I went.

It was kinda said that the group was only worth 200,000 Ryo all together. Showing how weak they really were. But still I had to use a fair amount of chakra to take them done. Something to be said I suppose.

The man had asked my name. At first I was going to tell him Naruto Uzumaki but realize if I was in the past couldn't this mean a younger version me exited to or did I replace him. Not knowing this I made up one on the spot to be safe. Weird I normal wouldn't think to do this?

The only problem only names of people I knew came to mind. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, wait the water from when I was drowning the way it moved it reminds me of the waves. Yes! That's it Nami! Nami what about my surname what could it be. Think Naruto think something to do with water? No that's the first name the village? Wait what direction did I come from south east right? O I know Minami it means south if I remember right. So I turn to him and say "the names Nami Minami believe it!"

"Ok… wave south? That's a weird choice for a name what where her parents thinking?"(This was in the man's thought)

"So Nami chan I thank you again you have helped are village and you have are thanks. If you ever need a place to stay come find me and I will lend you a room.""Please don't sound weird. Please don't sound weird. "This last part again is in his thoughts.

As I went on my way heading towards the village I ran into Bandits, Gangsters and some rouge ninjas either by mistake from wandering into their base of operations, or running into them on the road with them trying to mug people, hell I even was just in the Wright place and the Wright time to stop a few other low level ninjas when they tried to steal some things from villagers. Like rare artifacts and the like.

So all in all it took me a good month and a half to finally get the village though people where now calling me the scarlet blond, probably because of the red ribbon I wore and the fact I now wore a black shirt with my new black shorts and red trench coat that went to mid thigh. And yes I have sandals that fit me now to even some proper ninja tools.

When I started to enter the gate two Chuunin stopped me and asked what my business was hear.

"im just a traveler and wanted to see the the ninja village of the land of fire my self before moving on that's all."

"Really now what if I said we couldn't let you enter, unless your willing to pay the toll little girl."

At that they grinned in a perves way making there way of paying a little to clear. Though are poar hero being a little thick headed didn't seem to notice.

"sigh- the last I checked travelers didn't need to pay a sent to step into the village. But if I have to how much is it?"

The to Chuunin just turned to each other and grinned them being fifteen and thinking the girl was close to there age didn't see anything wrong with what they where about to do. Besides they thought this blond is truly a real blond! They inwardly laughed at there own stupid joke that neither new the other had thought of at the same time…

"Come right this way and you will see just how much it is personally." At that one got behind her the other in front leading the way behind the small little shack, and when they took there dicks out and told her to suck. Well…

"You want me to what!"

"Suck it bitch"

At that moment Naruto being as dense as he is seem to get what they wanted and properly beat the living shit out of both so bad that when the next watch came to relive them they asked if they had seen to Chuunin ninjas around. Then asked if they need any help, which all they could do was groan as they tried again to disengage each other from one another, with certain parts not belonging where they were.

"I can't believe suck ninjas are even alive or how they are part the leaf! Hmp. They don't deserve to even breathe yet alone reproduce."

"Well it took a lot longer then I meant it to but I'm finally here. Now to find out if I am me or if there is the younger me here instead."

(Growllllll)

"Maybe some Raman first before I go looking after all I don't think I will be going anywhere."

Smirking at that thought she headed to a very familiar Raman shop.

Ayame was the one to see me enter the old man not in site probably running an errand.

"Hello what can I get you?"

"Five bowls of beef Raman please."

She seemed slightly surprise but went about making the order.

"So get many customers that eat as much as me?"

"Not really though there is one other that comes to mind."

"Really now? Is it another girl like me?"

"No it's a boy about your age though even has blond hair like yours. "She smiled a little at this.

When the first bowl was laid out in front on me my mouth water before I dug in. I was so happy to finally be able to eat this Raman that I failed to notice the people that sat down a few seats away from me.

After my fourth bowl I notice them. It was a strange sight seeing Kakashi and Gai sensei sitting together to eat Raman or well anything at all really.

Gai "really Kakashi you think you would be proud of your students they did help you take down Zabuza and Haku, to dangers ninjas."

"it should have never have even come down to that in the first place. They are not yet ready to take on foes like that yet."

"Lighten up it all worked out and they got some rare experience plus we know they have some real talent at least."

Kakashi rolled his one visible eye at this and notice my staring at him. "so need something…" Crap what should I say "uhhh not really just was wondering what your face looks like without the mask?"

Your gold Naruto per gold!

"Really are you that interested in it?"

"Yes"

"Well if you came a little closer I could show it to you."

"Really you would mind mister ninja!"

" Of course…"

As I got closer and reached my hand slowely to remove the mask he suddenly grabs my hand and whisper in my ear "nice try Naruto" Then through me out at the wall. As he got up Gai was yelling at him for hurting a civilian girl and him telling him I'm Naruto, when my other self decides to makes an appearances only standing a few feet away getting ready to it the Raman store. Kakashi seeing Naruto then looking at means I rub my head saying ow. A blink with his eye then looks again.

"Wait if you're Naruto then who is she?"

"Gees ass you throw me at a wall call me Naruto and then ask my name? Who the hell are you how about we start there?"

"I'm sorry about this you see Naruto here is my student and your chakra is has a very similar feel to it. he is always trying to look under my mask you see and well…"

Dam I was wondering how he knew it was me. Good thing the other me showed up and that also confirms my suspension that my younger self is here. Along with my current form, But the question know is how am I hear now in this body and how do I have all of my chakra and why is it the same? "Well so who are you? You still haven't told me yet."

"Right I'm…"

"Kakashi sensei how did you mix me and this girl up we looking nothing alike! Hell she is a girl!"

"Right well my name is Nami, so how are you going to make up throwing me into a wall?"

"Well how about I pay for your dinner?"

"Well I was thinking you pay for my meal this entire week."

"What that's outrages I'm not going to do that?"

"So the leaf ninjas are only to pay for one mislays meal after throwing a young civilian into walls for compensation? Who knows if you have done any real damage to me yet? I might have neck injury's now thanks to you."

"Really now I do believe your fine since I t\can tell you have some ninja training and the4 fact that you carry some of our weapons to. So should I bring you in for questioning then Miss Nami?"

"STOP IGNORING ME! ALL READY!"

Dam that was load was I really that loud as a kid? At moment I took my chance went and paid Ayame why Kakashi and Gai dealt with a overly loud me. Kakashi was going to stop me but as soon as I turned the corner I hid me presences and jumped away finding an inn to stay at.

* * *

OK author notes well the story is progress at a decent past. Naruto from the future is going to be a little ooc. She doesn't yet know why yes this is the past her being there is making this a Au and will change certain things not always for the better. The butterfly affect after all. Know the questions will Naruto figure out who betrayed her and stop them this time around. Will her being there speed up there effects to her younger yet male self? Will Kakashi bring her in when they next meet.? What will she do now knowing she does exits in this world and what will she do know that she is in Konohagkure? Find out in the next issue of the Scarlet Blonde.


End file.
